


What We Saw

by GeoToni



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: These are the visions Alexis aka Lexy gave the guys when they touched Alec's stomach during the pregnancy. Set during my fiction: A new Beginning (Chapter 13).Single chapters for each character who had a vision... Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Nigel and even Robert. Some slight spoilers of Shadowhunter academy and other books if you haven't read them. (Seriously though, why haven't you read them???)Disclaimer: All belongs to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing her world for my own amusement.





	1. Isabelle's Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I started this years ago and only going through my files rediscovered this. I'd only done two visions so will update this with the other visions asap.

> _A new beginning, Chapter 13:_
> 
> _"I've seen you fight Simon" Jace stated "and I can tell you one thing. Lexy here kicks far better than you do. When she's born and old enough, I'm going to teach her to kick your arse!"_
> 
> _"And I'll teach her to kick yours." Izzy interjected, not waiting for a response from him as she turned to Alec. "Can I?"_
> 
> _"Yes you can." Alec said removing Jace's hand so Izzy could feel. She pressed her hand gently onto Alec's skin, gently rubbing it. Alec felt Lexy kick back and saw the sheer joy on Izzy's face. Then he felt something else, something only he and Magnus had felt. Lexy removed her foot and placed her hand palm to palm to Izzy's. Instantly Izzy froze and from the look in her eyes, she was seeing something. Lexy was showing her something..._

Isabelle was standing in the kitchen of the Institute. The first thing that was brought to her attention was the alluring smells that lingered all around her. Someone was cooking, and it smelt delicious. She had to admit it smelt better than anything she ever cooked in her life. Maybe her mother was here too and they were both cooking together? It was an extreme rarity when that ever happened, especially since Maryse was always running the Institute and the everyday of killing demons.

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to her hands, she was holding a bowl in her left arm while in her right a spatula and was stirring something inside the bowl. She looked at the contents of the bowl and did not recognize what it was she was making. Her eyes then were drawn to a book on the kitchen table. A cookery book was laid out in front of her and she was actually following the recipe. She was stunned, but something told her this was nothing knew and to carry on, so she did.

"Aunt Izzy, hows the batter coming along?" Asked a young girls voice at the other end of the kitchen table.

Isabelle looked up and saw something incredible. A young girl, about nine years old stood opposite her with black hair tied up but her eyes reminded her of her brothers Alec's. The color was exactly the same but the eyes of the girl was of a cat.  She couldn't believe it. It was Lexy, her niece. The warmth in her heart grew as she smiled at her.

"It's coming along perfectly, and hows the cookies we already made?"

Lexy picked one up from where she had been icing them and smiled proudly of her work. "They're coming along great, do you think Aunt Clary will like the artistry I've put into them?"

"Of course she will. And if she doesn't, she can't have any!" Isabelle grinned making Lexy laugh. The cookies had been covered in various colored icing, all aspects of the rainbow and various shades. She watched Lexy tentatively as she drew delicately on one cookie. It looked as she was drawing a cat's face. Chairman Meow Izzy guessed.

Suddenly Isabelle was drawn to a noise coming from the hallway just outside the kitchen. It was Simon, she registered his voice and his usual sounds as he entered. His eyes met hers instantly but her eyes were soon drawn to a young boy who sat upon Simon's shoulders. He had a lighter hair than Isabelle's but shared the same thickness as hers, but he had Simon's eyes. Isabelle knew instantly who this young boy was, as she could feel the same love and affection she had for Simon as she did for the boy.

It was her son.

"Look at all the cookies dad!" The boy cried out in excitement. "They look great."

"They sure do." Simon answered, picking up their son and sitting him down next to Lexy, then making his way to Isabelle, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You guys have done great."

"Can I have one?" The boy asked, with the same cute nerdy look Simon sometimes still had. Isabelle laughed but nodded while Lexy passed an already iced cookie over to him.

"Here you go Max."

Max Isabelle almost gasped. Her son was named Max: Max Lovelace. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. She then saw the ring on the left hand. Her wedding ring. She was with Simon, married and had a son. But wait, something else seemed difference, something was missing.

"Oh wow, these are great. Can I take one for George too?"

Before Isabelle realized her lips were moving. "Of course you can, but not a big one. You're little brother is still getting use to solid foods."

"Ok mom." Max smiled, grabbed a small once iced as a dog and walked off.

Just then Simon walked behind Izzy and wrapped his arms around her, gently whispered into her ear. "Our boys are great, aren't they? They're going to be great men when they grow older."

"Well, they do take well after the greatest man I have ever known." Isabelle turned round in Simon's arms becoming face to face with him. "I love you, Simon." Then kissed them passionately. Forgetting that the other set of cookies in the over were burning and Lexy trying to get their attention but failing miserably. It didn't matter, Isabelle was happy and the icing would easily cover the burnt bits. Jace and Alec could have those ones.

 


	2. Jace's Vision

 

> _A new beginning, chapter 13:_
> 
> _"What are you saying, how can she show Izzy anything?" Simon asked, puzzled with what had happened._
> 
> _"I think I know." Jace said then instantly pressed his hand against Alec's stomach making Alec jump with the sudden touch. Lexy's hand was still pressed against the inside of his stomach and Jace pressed his hand against hers. Before Alec could complain to him the same look came upon him. Jace looked content and once it was over he gently moved his hand away, smiling._
> 
> _"That... was incredible."_

Standing in the training room of the Institute Jace looked over at the young dark haired girl, wooden sword in hand as she practiced lunches and swipes with the sword. It had only been a couple of months but already Alexis had pick up so much from him, which Jace took full credit for. Not that he would admit that to either Alec or Magnus. Alec was still very protective over his daughter, and Magnus would easily turn him into something hideous, like a duck.  Jace could still remember that night when he set that toy onto him, Jace was still plotting the right revenge against him for that attack.

His attention was swiftly brought back to Alexis, who had started to climb up the ropes and onto the first beam in the attic. Jace watched intently as she climbed with ease and steadied herself on her feet. Jace could see the safety harness around her waist so if she did fall she'd be ok, but this was his niece and Alec's daughter. He would do anything to protect her. Anything.

"You're doing great Lexy!" Jace called up to her and saw her smile but still he could see the concentration on her face and the determination she had to reach the other side without loosing her footing. Jace could see the resemblance of Alec in her, wanting to get her task done and to do it perfectly.

Today would not be that day.

It had to be said that since Jace and Clary along with Izzy and Simon had taken over the Institute they had been doing some work on the place. With building another training room and amending the current one, which Jace and Alexis was currently in. However after an unfortunate event which Jace was never to do again, it had left a hole in the ceiling. Nothing major, no demons could sneak into it (thanks to Magnus' extra defense wards put up) but it didn't stop the local wildlife getting in. To explain more, a murder of crows had moved in and made a nest in one of the rafters. Today one of the adult crows decided Lexy was getting to close to them and leapt from its nest and nose dived her. Automatically she screamed, lost her footing and fell 12ft down just missing the floor thanks to the safety belt she had attached. She dangled quite awkwardly and very unladylike in the air inches away before Jace's face.

"Well," Jace stated as Alexis stopped spinning and was facing him but still dangling upside down. "That was amusing." He smiled getting a frown from Lexy.

"Eugh!" Alexis groaned bringing her hands to her face hiding the blush and frustration hidden. "Flipping birds."

"Now, now Lexy, A Shadowhunter should expect anything... Even irritating crows." Jace glanced up to see the crow sitting up in the highest beam gleaming down at them both with proud. Jace gave it a stern look then turned back to his niece. "They'll bugger off soon, and besides your getting the hang of it well. Pun not intended."

Alexis groaned again but still kept her face hidden. Usually Alexis would've slapped him, but something else was troubling her. Jace moved her hands away and looked into her eyes.

"What's up love?"

"Nothing..." She replied but her tone was hiding the truth.

Jace immediately started to untie her, and swiftly but gently place her on the floor. "Come on Lexy, you can tell me?" He knelt down with her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Lexy's blue cats eyes looked up into his golden ones "Promise you won't tell anyone, even my dads?"

Jace had to swallow the dry lump in his throat. Lexy knew what a promise meant to a Shadowhunter, if he swore not to tell her dads, his Parabatai, then he could never tell. "Lexy, if it's not serious then I swear I won't tell."

"Ok..." Lexy said building up her courage. "A few months back, I ah- I met someone- A boy."

Jace's eyes widened "A boy, you've met a boy?" He grinned wickedly and secretly was relieved it wasn't anything serious. "Thank Razil, wait what is this boy like? Has he tried anything with you because if he has I swear-"

"No- NO! Uncle Jace, stop it! It's not like that, at all. It's difficult to explain..."

"Oh, so you have feelings but he doesn't even know you?" Jace gasped in a mocked tone. "He's not worth your time Lexy, you're far more special than that boy!"

"Eugh! Why did I even bring this up. Why are you the way you are?" Lexy exasperated, stood and started to walk towards the boxing bag- no doubt to release her frustration upon it instead of her uncle, which Jace suspected she really wanted to do. 

"Lexy, I'm sorry." He started to move towards her as she started to punch the bag. "You're so much like your dad I sometimes forget myself. I enjoy winding him up."

"Along with everyone else..." Alexis added while forcing her clenched fist into the bag leaving an indentation.

"Ok, I admit it I am a jerk." Jace stood behind her as she stopped to face him. "I'm sorry Lexy, do you want to tell me more about him? Or would you prefer to keep picturing my face on that punch bag." Jace smiled showing he wasn't upset with her, he could never be.

Alexis smirked and left the bag alone. "Ok, but if you tease me again I will hit you."

"Fair enough" He sat back down on the floor, opposite the training room door and leaned back on his arms. "Tell me all about this boy, but not too much info please."

Alexis rolled her eyes but started to talk about the boy, the boy being a mundane who had just moved in next door with his mother in the apartment complex Magnus still lived in with Alec. The same night Lexy heard some noise coming from the roof, going to investigate she met the young lad who'd whisked her off of her feet, quite literally. She had almost slipped and fell until he caught her. Alexis then went on to explain after he returned her to her bedroom she had a dream about him until Jace, being Jace, opened his mouth.

"Lexy," He mocked a gasp "young girls, especially your age should not be dreaming about boys they've just met. Especially on top of rooftops and only wearing PJ's."

This did not go down well with Alexis, she blushed intensely, grabbed the nearest thing nearby her, which just happened to be a set of Nunchaku's and threw it directly at Jace's head.

Whether or not it was fate that day or just sheer bad luck on Simon's part, but as Jace angelically dodged the flying weapon which flew past him towards the training room door it opened. Simon walked in and was instantly hit upon the head, knocking him to the ground and laid their unconscious.

"UNCLE SIMON!" Alexis screamed and ran over to her passed out uncle as Jace stood by in astonishment. He was impressed with Lexy's strength and with a bit more training he was certain she could take on anything in her path. As Simon started to come round Jace walked over to them both.

"What the hell happened?" Simon said, rubbing his head and looking at both Alexis concerned face and Jace's impressed one.

"Just an important lesson for all Shadowhunters." Jace said. "That they should always be prepared for anything, especially when walking into a training room when a flying object it hurtling to your head." Jace smirked.

His smirk didn't last long as Alexis dived on him, smacking him and asked over and over again: why he was the way he is?   


	3. Clary's Vision

> _A new beginning chapter 13:_
> 
> _Clary, moving away from Jace towards both Alec and Magnus, sitting down next to Alec on the bed. "If there is anything I can do; I will do my best to do it."_
> 
> _"Aunt Clary" Lexy said suddenly_
> 
> _"Lexy?" Alec said, hearing her voice. All of them looked at him. "What did you want with Clary?"_
> 
> _Clary blinked and Jace moved towards the bed, in between both Alec and Clary._
> 
> _"I want to show her something..."_

When Clary pressed her hand upon Lexy's a sudden wave rushed over her. Closing her eyes immediately from the effect upon her body a gentle voice spoke out to her.

“It’s Ok Clary, you can open your eyes.”

Clary opened her eyes.

She was out in the middle of a meadow in the early evening sun, at first it was something from a painting she’d seen but realized she was in the home country of Shadowhunters. Idris. In the distance Clary could see Lake Lyn, the third mortal instrument. The area she stood in was peaceful but she was not alone.

Standing a few feet away from her was a young girl. A teenage about the same age she was when Clary had discovered the truth of her life.

The teenager has long shoulder-length hair but her eyes caught her intent. They were the most beautiful blue cats eyes that shimmered in the light of the sunset.

“Lexy…?” Clary asked.

The girl nodded, smiled and walked towards her. “Hello Clary.”

Clary was taken aback. Lexy wasn’t even born yet, yet here she was standing before her. It was surreal.

But as most things in her life had been strange, Clary took it in her stride.

“Lexy, what is it you wanted to show me?”

Lexy smiled. “You are the only one who has ever been able to make runes more powerful than they’ve ever been before as well as create new runes…”

Clary listened but her eyes moved onto Lexy’s body, her arms. She wore runes but nothing like any of hers let alone any others. They were all blue. Clary met her gaze once more.

“When I’m older you’ll be the one who teaches me all about these and how best to control them. Even creating new ones too.”

“How do I do that?” Clary was astonished. She knew her gifts giving from the Angel weren’t something that any other Shadowhunter could accomplish. However, Alexis wasn’t any other Shadowhunter. This vision alone just proves that.

“In time aunt Clary.” Alexis hugged her. Clary returned the gesture but it was short lived. Alexis had pulled back but was holding onto Clary’s hand. Clary’s right hand which also held her Stelie.

She didn’t even realize she was holding it let alone feel herself retrieve it.

Alexis gently moved her hand up towards her chest, with the tip of the Stelie pressing against her heart.

“You know what to do Clary. This will protect Alec and myself. Trust yourself.”

Without any realization Clary’s hand motioned the stelie to draw. The rune being created sparkled blue lights from within it. Clary could see what the rune was and as it completed Alexis began to vanish from her sight.

“There are dark times coming Clary but remember you are all strong and powerful, together you can accomplish and defeat anything. I love you all. Do not forget that.”

“And tell both my dad’s I love them dearly with all my heart.”


End file.
